fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Problem FNAF
Characters Helpy He Will Destroy Your TV. For Him To Go Away, Turn off and turn on the TV again. If You Wont Do This In Time, You Will Die. Puppet (Jacksfilms Wannabe) He Will Beg For Money. If You Don't Give Him Any, He Will Break Your TV. While the money will be scarce, You can copyright his videos. That way he will get distracted and forget. BB Squad BB Squad Will Appear In The TV, Looking At You. Look Away Or Change The Channel To Make Them Go Away. If You Don't Do This, They Will Kill You. Funtime Gang Funtime Freddy Will Appear In The Left Door. If You See Him, Close The Door. Funtime Foxy Will Do The Same But In The Central Hall. If You Don't Do This, You Will Die. Baby And Ballora Baby Will Appear In The First TV Channel. Ballora Will Do The Same, But In The Fifth TV Channel. To Avoid Them, Look Away. If Not, You Will Die. Fredbear Fredbear Will Scream In Channel 7. If He Screams, Mute The TV Show. Not Doing This And You Will Die. Bonnie Between All These People, He Is The Most Mentally Stable. He Will Appear In The Central Hall. Close The Door Or You Will Die. Freddy He Is Also Mentally Stable, But He Is Mentally Mad Because of The Madness. He Will Break The TV If He Gets Angry. Don't Make Him Angry By Switching It To The Sports Channel. There Is An Anger Meter In The Bottom Of The TV. Lefty Lefty's Song Will Get Louder Closer and Closer He Gets. Don't Let Him In By Muting The Right Closet. Not Doing This Will End You Up Dead. Location Mechanics TV The TV Has A Lot Of Uses. Channels The Channels Are Needed To Protect Yourself. * Channel 1- Baby's Circus * Channel 2- Door Control Channel * Channel 3- Sports Channel * Channel 4- Radar Channel * Channel 5- Disabled Channel * Channel 6- Disabled Channel * Channel 7- Fredbear's Cartoons Channel TV Power You Need To Turn The TV Off To Make It Recharge. If You Run Out Of TV Power, You Cannot Close The Doors. Doors These Doors Are Functioned By The TV. If You Run Out Of TV Power, You Can't Close The Doors, You Cant Protect Yourself And You Will Die. Cameras This Is The Same Thing With The Doors. Nights Night 1 Characters: * Bonnie * BB Squad Night 2 Characters * Bonnie * BB Squad * Fredbear Special Minigame Plustrap's Hungry Mechanics Shine The Light. If Plushtrap Is Near, Play The Plate Audio. Survive For 2 Minutes And You Will Get A Faster Night. Failing This Will Make Freddy Active. Night 3 Characters * Bonnie * BB Squad * Fredbear * Freddy * Funtime Gang Special Minigame Demonitization Mechanics Look At The Monetization Symbol. If It Turns Demonitized, Spam N To Fix It. You Only Have 2 Seconds To Fix It Or Puppet Will Kill You. Failing This And Puppet Will Be Active. Winning Will Advance You To 3am (Because Time Does NOT Matter) Night 4 Characters * Bonnie * BB Squad * Fredbear * Freddy * Funtime Gang * Helpy * Puppet Night 5 * All Animatronics Night 6 * All Animatronics Until 3am, Which Only Lefty Is Active.